


Cowboy of Your Dreams

by satanic_panic



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Erron's an absolute nightmare.
Relationships: Erron Black/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Cowboy of Your Dreams

Erron had had a lot of experience when it came to sex and flirting, and it was all fun and games… until he met you; at first, he wasn’t sure if he could be tied down to just a single person, but a month with you felt like a minute, and when he realised a year had passed, he had to double check. But he didn’t seem too bothered about it when he waltzed into your home, kicking off his bloody, muddy, boots at the door and hanging his hat on its own little hook that you kept just for him; he smirked when he saw you bent over the kitchen counter smoking a cigarette, and was careful to be quiet as he came up behind you, taking you by surprise as he quickly pulled you close and kissed your neck.

“Goddamn it, Erron!” You squealed, pushing yourself out of his grip with a chuckle.

Erron lifted a brow, tilting his head to the side as he did his best not to grin. “I didn’t do nothin’, good lookin’.”

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head. At least he remembered to take his boots off… this time. “You’re a nightmare, Mr. Black.”

He winked, throwing his guns on the counter carelessly, untying his bandana and throwing it aside. “C'mon, I’m your wildest dreams come true, really.”

You scoffed, tidying up the mess he had made within seconds of getting home. “If you were my wildest dreams, you wouldn’t be so damn messy.”

He chuckled, licking his lips; he loved pressing your buttons, you reminded him of an angry little lizard. Hissing and biting but still so cute. “So, maybe just the man of your dreams, then?”

“Quiet, cowboy,” you grumbled, doing your best not to give him the satisfaction of making you laugh. “Or you’ll end up in serious trouble.”

Erron nearly grinned as he pulled you close again, littering your neck with sinful kisses. “Good thing I know how to get out of serious trouble, then, ain’t it?”

You leaned into his touch, mewling a little as you raised one hand to lay at the back of his neck as you tried to get closer. “Erron…”

“What’s the matter, good lookin’?” He asked lowly, biting and nipping where he kissed.

You bucked your hips a little. “God, you’re a bastard…”

He smirked, stopping in his actions and pulling back to look into your eyes as he licked his lips. “You love me, really.”

You allowed a smile to slip upon your lips. “Unfortunately, I do, and even more unfortunately, nothing will ever make me stop loving you… not even you pissing me off by leaving your guns everywhere.”

He dared to kiss your lips, then, sinful and passionate and hot as his lips danced with yours, he waited until you started to whine a little before he slipped his tongue between your lips and began to back you up against the wall, his hands on your sides as he allowed you to tug at his clothes. “I think we should take this upstairs, don’t you?”

“The first good thing you’ve said since you walked in.” You breathed out heavily with a chuckle.


End file.
